The Penguins Meet Friendship
by Penguinbrony24
Summary: A brand new collab, this time with Metallica1147. The penguins get zapped to Equestria through a portal that Kowalski opened. The two groups must band together to save both of their universes from certain doom from 2 villains. Can they do it, or will both of the universes fall in the hands of the villains? Rating T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my collab with Metallica1147. Enjoy guys.

The Penguins meet Friendship

Chapter One

As usual, the penguins are going about their business. Skipper is fussing about Blowhole and his whereabouts, Private's watching the Lunacorns, Rico's combing his dolly's hair, and Kowalski and Pat are working on a new invention.

"What are we doing again?" Pat asked.

"We're making a new portal to new universes." Kowalski said.

"Didn't that nearly end the universe?" Pat asked inquisitively.

"Well, yes, but this time, the portal is much more stable." Kowalski stated.

"Right… Why don't I believe you?" Pat said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Just trust me." Kowalski said. Kowalski, then, screws in a few bolts and nuts, making sure they are tight. "Alright, almost done. I just need the special serum and we'll be ready to go!" Kowalski said.

"What do we need to get for that?" Pat asked inquisitively.

"Just like my time machine, which failed sadly, the serum will give us safe passage. But we need a different kind than the last one I got to avoid any problems." Kowalski stated.

"Well, got any in mind Kowalski?" Pat asked.

"A special serum called Expo. Finding it won't be…" Kowalski stopped when Rico barfs up a vile with Expo in it.

"What the? Rico! How did you…" Kowalski said, at a loss for words.

"Don't ask..." Rico said, waddling away.

"The stuff Rico has scares me sometimes." Pat said.

Kowalski: "You're not the only one." Kowalski said, putting the serum into the machine. "There we go, and now…" He turns it on. "It works!" Kowalski yelled.

"Finally an invention of yours that doesn't either nearly kill me, or blow up right after it starts up." Pat said.

"Don't worry. As long as no one interferes with it, we should be fine." Kowalski said with a reassuring smile.

Right after that, the two penguins begin to get sucked into the portal.

"You were saying Kowalski?!" Pat said in a mad tone.

"I don't want to hear it! Ahhhh!" Kowalski, then gets sucked into the portal.

Skipper, Private, and Rico scurries into the lab.

"What in the name of Eisenhower's Oatmeal?!" Skipper yelled.

"DON'T ASK!" Pat bellowed as the portal sucks him in.

"PAT!" Skipper said, reaching for Pat's flipper but doesn't make it in time as the portal closes. "Darn it!"

"Oh dear." Private said.

"We need to get this portal running again and save Kowalski and Pat!"

"Hello stupid birds!" Julien bellowed.

"Why now of all times? Ringtail, we're really busy right now. Can't you bother us some other time?" Skipper asked.

"Eh, No. Why would the king be bothering you?" Julien said.

"Well, what do you want?" Skipper asked.

"What in the name of the sky spirits are you doing?" Julien asked.

"That's classified information, Ringtail." Skipper proclaimed.

Marlene, then, enters the penguins HQ. "Hey guys!" Marlene said.

"Oh, hi Marlene!" Private said, giving her a wave.

"What are you guys up to?" Marlene said.

"Classified!" Skipper said.

"Pat and Kowalski were sucked into the portal!" Private told her.

Skipper slaps the back of his head. "Private!" Skipper yelled.

"A portal? A portal to where?" Marlene asked.

"That is what we're trying to find out. Now please, the both of you, leave." Skipper said.

"Uh, no. The king shall go with you." Julien said.

"I'm going with you." Marlene said.

"Negative! This is a penguin only mission!" Skipper said with a scowl.

"I'm going with you, whether you want me to or not." Marlene said, handcuffing herself to Skipper.

"What the Deuce? Where did you get handcuffs?" Skipper said, a mystified look on his face.

"Where do YOU think I got them?" Marlene said.

"The toy store?" Private said, with an innocent smile

"I got them from Rico." Marlene stated.

"Rico!" Skipper yelled.

"Uh, sorry?" Rico grunted.

"He's not giving you the key, unless I get to go." Marlene said.

"Rico, give me the key now!" Skipper yelled.

Rico almost barfs up the key.

"Don't do it, Rico!" Marlene said, with a bit of rage.

Rico doesn't upchuck the key. "Okay." Rico grunted.

"Rico!" Skipper yelled.

"Sorry." Rico said, saying some random gibberish.

"At least he knows how to be a gentleman to the ladies." Private said.

Rico burps loudly.

"Most of the time..." Private said in slight disgust.

Julien flips a switch, turning the portal on, and sucking the 3 penguins, lemur, and otter into it.

They soon appear in Equestria, falling on an open field near Ponyville.

"Gah! Wha… what happened?" Skipper said, rubbing his face with his hoof, but then sees it's a hoof! "What the French Toast happened to my flippers?" Skipper said with shock.

"We're some kind of pony." Marlene said.

Private looks at himself and lets out a huge gasp. "I'm a Lunacorn! And so are you all!"

"Oh no..." Skipper said, doing a facehoof.

"I don't think we're Lunacorns Private." Marlene said.

"But we look like Lunacorns!" Private insisted.

"HI!" Pinkie Pie said, popping up out of nowhere.

Skipper gets scared by Pinkie's loud hello. "Gah! Who are you?" Skipper yelled, a bit frightened from Pinkie's hi.

"Oh my gosh!" Private hugs Pinkie Pie. "It's Pink Balloon! The happiest of all Lunacorns!" Private exclaimed.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Oh, hey fellas." Pat said, waving a hoof at Skipper.

"Pat! You're okay! Where's Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"Over there, talking with Twilight." Pat said, pointing at Kowalski, where he is chatting with twilight.

"You're talking to a bad movie?" Julien said.

"He's talking to my friend, Twilight Sparkle." Pinkie said.

"I don't remember the name of that Lunacorn." Private said, trying to remember the Lunacorns names.

"We aren't Lunacorns silly, we're ponies!" Pinkie blurted out.

"Aww..." Private said, a bit disappointed.

"Kowalski, this is where your portal took us?" Skipper asked.

"Yes." Kowalski said, nodding.

"Welcome to Equestria. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said with a smile.

Rico Can't help but to snicker at Twilight's name.

"Equestria? That's such a strange name." Skipper stated.

"That's what it's called. Got a problem with it?" Twilight said, a frown now on her face.

"No, it's just that...well...it sounds…" Skipper stops short.

"Girly!" Rico said, bursting out in laughter, and falls to the ground laughing his tail off to Twilight's name and the name of Equestria.

Twilight zaps both of them with her horn, enraged by Rico and Skipper laughing at her name and Equestria's name.

"Ow!" Both Skipper and Rico said.

"What was that for?" Skipper said, a bit mad.

"Do not EVER make fun of my name." Twilight said, with anger.

"But…" Rico stops.

Skipper slaps Rico. "Don't do it." Skipper said.

"Now, welcome to Ponyville." Twilight said, a smile coming back onto her face.

Rico snickers again. "Lame." Rico said.

"I like it!" Private said with a big smile.

"The first thing you need to know: You four are earth ponies." Twilight points out.

"Earth Ponies? Lady, we're penguins. NOT pretty little ponies." Skipper said, a bit annoyed.

"You sure don't look like penguins. You're ponies here." Twilight said.

"Well that's because you're world changed us into cute ponies!" Private said excitedly.

"I can handle being a cute penguin, but I'd rather go back to eating those nasty fish cakes than be a cute pony." Skipper said with a scowl.

"Aw come on, Skipper! It's not that bad." Marlene said, smiling.

"Skipper, it's not that bad." Pat said.

"Whatever." Skipper said, a bit annoyed.

"So, what kind of pony am I?" Marlene said, scratching her head, but touches a horn. "Whoa! I have a horn!" Marlene exclaimed excitedly.

"You must be a horny pony!" Julien said, Pinkie playing a rimshot on the drums.

"She's a Unicorn. Pat's a Pegasus. I'm an Alicorn." Twilight said, a bit annoyed.

"Oooo… What am I?" Julien asked, looking at himself. "I have wings!" Julien, then, feels his head. "And I have a horn! So am I the Allycorny too?" Julien asked.

"So, this moron "king" is a freaking Alicorn... We're all doomed." Pat said, facehoofing.

"So since I have a horn, does this mean I have magical powers?" Julien asked Twilight.

"Oh Celestia, I hope not." Twilight said.

"Let's see if I do!" Julien said, thinking of something to pop up. He summons a huge king crown for himself. "A brand new crown! Hooray!" Julien exclaimed, as he puts the crown on. "How do I look?"

"First, you are not a king of anything here. Second, that crown looks stupid." Twilight said, a bit irritated.

"Shows what you know? I am the King! And I could become the King of Equestmo if I wanted." Julien said, Twilight glaring back in anger.

"Equestria." Marlene said.

"Whatever." Julien said.

"You'd be thrown in a dungeon by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna before you could do that." Twilight said with a bit of a snarl.

"But what if I marry one of them? Or both for that matter!" Julien said proudly.

"They would never marry someone so... obnoxious." Twilight said with a bit of anger.

"But my looks will make them forget that." Julien said with a smirk.

"Hello handsome." Rarity said, her eyes fixed on Julien.

Disclaimer: MLP: FiM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios. Penguins of Madagascar belong to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon.

Pat Penguinator belongs to me, Penguinator24.

There is much more to come… Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of The Penguins Meet Friendship! Enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Ohh, this must be one of these princesses you were talking about, Sparkly Sparkle." Julien said.

"Rarity is not a princess, although she can act like one sometimes." Twilight said.

"Is that so? Well "Princess" Rarity, I am King Julien!" Julien said with a grin.

"Ooooooo, a king." Rarity said, her eyes lighting up.

"Don't be fooled, Ms. Rarity. He's not the king of anything!" Skipper said.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous of my Kingliness." Julien said with derision.

"He is quite handsome through." Rarity said, looking Julien over.

"The pony lady has very good taste then." Julien said proudly.

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you." Skipper said.

"I know what I'm doing... whatever your name is." Rarity said.

"It's Skipper." Skipper said.

"Okay Skipper." Rarity said, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Skipper said with a scowl.

"Nothing Skippy." Rarity said.

"It's Skipper." Skipper said, looking rather displeased.

"Fine. You want some clothes, anyone?" Rarity asked.

"Ohhh I do! What do you have?" Julien asked.

"Well, what would you like to wear daring?" Rarity asked.

"Only the best that you have that's fit for a King!" Julien said.

"I can make you a nice tux and cape..." Rarity said.

"Let's leave those two to it." Pat said, rolling his eyes.

"I like the sound of that! Let's leave so we can talk more in private and so you can get to know your king better." Julien said with a smirk, walking off with Rarity.

"Now, we need to find out who tampered with our portal." Pat said.

"You think someone messed with the portal? Don't you think something might have just went wrong?" Private said.

"Ohh no, Private. Someone did indeed have something to do with this. There was no way it could have just malfunctioned." Kowalski said.

Private: But all your other experiments do." Private pointed out.

"Well this time it didn't." Kowalski said, looking at Private with a grumpy stare.

"Hmm..." Twilight thinks to herself.

"It was Blowhole." Skipper said coldly.

"Skipper, you think EVERYTHING is the doing of Dr. Blowhole." Marlene said.

"Dr. Blowhole?" Twilight asked.

"He's our mad dolphin nemesis from our world." Pat said.

"A mad dolphin? So, is he like some evil scientist?" Twilight asked, laughing a bit.

"Actually, that's right." Pat stated.

"You're kidding right?" Twilight said with scorn.

"Absolutely not." Skipper said.

"Riiiiiight." Twilight said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"But it's true!" Kowalski insisted.

"I may have seen and heard some crazy things in my life, but I have to say that takes the cake. Well I can help send you all home. It'll just take time. I'll need the help with Kowalski and Pat though. Until then, just make yourselves at home. Explore." Twilight said.

"What could we possibly explore here?" Skipper said.

"I can throw you a party! A welcome Ponyville after coming from another world Party!" Pinkie Pie said, firing her party cannon at the guests from another world.

"That's quite the mouthful." Private said.

"Let's party!" Pat exclaimed.

"No party for you! You and Kowalski need to help me get back to your own world." Twilight said.

"Really? Yeah, no. something weird is going on, and it sent us here. We've got to find out what the buck is going on." Pat said.

"Twilight is right, we much figure out what…" Kowalski stops.

"Who wants candy?" Pinkie asked as she holds up a huge bag of candy.

Kowalski's eyes widen and he gasps as he looks at the giant candy bag. "The forbidden fruit flavored food..." Kowalski said.

"Kowalski's weakness." Pat states.

Twilight grabs Kowalski's ear with her magic. "Let's go candy boy." Twilight said as she drags him to her palace.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kowalski exclaimed in pain.

The rest of the group follow twilight and Kowalski to Twilight's castle.

"So what could you have that might help us get back to our world?" Kowalski asked.

"I have no idea. Just start looking though the books in my library." Twilight said.

As they enter the palace, Kowalski sees the giant library and his jaw drops.

"How are we supposed to find our way home at this rate?" Kowalski said, still in disbelief of the huge library.

"We eliminate those we do not need." Twilight said.

"And how are we supposed to determine that?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, we eliminate those that are irrelevant." Twilight said.

"Then we better get to work." Kowalski stated.

The ponies start the elimination of books that are irrelevant to their situation. As they look around, they can't seem to find the book that can take them home.

"At this rate, we're not going to find anything!" Kowalski said.

"Oh we will." Twilight insisted.

"But this is getting really, really boring." Skipper said, starting to doze off.

"How about this book?" Pinkie said, holding a book entitled 'Interdementional Travel for Newbies'.

"How did you find that?" Kowalski asked.

"It was in the time travel section." Pinkie Pie said.

Kowalski does a face flipper, or his case now, a face hoof.

Twilight takes the book.

"What does it say?" Skipper asked.

"The pages to reverse the teleportation are missing." Twilight said.

"But who could have taken the pages?" Kowalski said, a bit irritated.

"I've got one in mind..." Twilight said, thinking.

"Dr. Blowhole?" Skipper blurted out.

"DISCORD!" Twilight exclaimed.

Discord appears, out of nowhere, in front of the ponies. "You rang Twilight?" Discord asked.

"Who the fish and chips is this guy?" Skipper asked.

"Name's Discord, the reformed lord of chaos." Discord said, a smile appearing on his face.

"C-c-chaos?" Private said, looking rather scared.

Discord snaps his fingers, and a cotton candy cloud appears, raining chocolate milk.

"I take that back, I love Discord!" Private said, eating all the cotton candy, and drinking all the chocolate milk rain that falls.

"He doesn't seem as evil as I thought." Skipper said.

"He used to be." Twilight pointed out.

"Used to?" Kowalski asked.

"Up until shortly before Twilight became a Princess." Discord said.

"You sure you can trust a guy like this?" Skipper asked.

"You can." Twilight said.

"Well, anyone who turn clouds into cotton candy and make it rain chocolate milk must be nice." Private said, licking his lips clean of the cotton candy and chocolate milk.

"He did that when he was a jerk, but now..." Twilight was interrupted by Discord.

"Thought you may like a snack." Discord said.

"Fine then, but I got my eye on you, you...you...what in the world are you? A goat? A dragon?" Skipper said, a bit confused.

"A draconequus." Discord stated.

"But those are only a myth." Kowalski said.

"If a draconequus is a myth, then why is one standing in front of you?" Discord asked the smarty pony, Kowalski.

"He has a point." Private said.

"Well...but science…" Kowalski is stopped by Skipper.

"Let it go, Kowalski." Skipper said.

"You're in a place where the impossible becomes possible." Discord said.

"Like fairy tales?" Private asked, with an innocent smile on his face.

"Well, kind of. We have mystical and mythical creatures." Discord said.

"Skippa, can we live here?" Private asked.

"Sure, we can live here as soon as I make peace with the hippies." Skipper said.

"When will that be?" Private asked.

Skipper does a facehoof.

"I think that someone might be after you." Discord stated.

"And how would you know that?" Skipper asked

Discord takes a look at Rico, looking at the scars on the pony's face.

Rico notices that he's been looked at in a weird way. "What?" Rico grunted.

"I'm just studying that scar on your face." Discord said.

"And why are you doing that?" Skipper said with a scowl.

"Just thinking what could have caused such a bad scar on his face." Discord wondered.

"Classified information, bud!" Skipper said.

Rico growls at Discord.

"Oh really? Then you would mind me reading this "classified" file?" Discord said, pulling a file from a file cabinet.

"Where did you get that file?" Skipper asked.

"Well, it was filed under penguins, and I just looked up your names." Discord said.

"Give me that!" Skipper said, trying to grab the file.

"Oh, what fun would there be in that?" Discord asked.

"Those are files that are only to be seen by penguin eyes!" Skipper yelled.

"Well, that means you cannot see them." Discord said.

"But we're penguins!" Skipper yelled.

"You aren't penguins right now." Discord pointed out.

"He's right you know." Private said.

Skipper slaps Private in the back of the head. "You're not a penguin either so you can't see it!" Skipper said.

Discord turns himself to a penguin. "I can see it now!" Discord exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Skipper asked.

"I can change to any form or animal I want to!" Discord yelled, a laugh follows.

"You're still not allowed to see those files!" Skipper said, trying to take the file away from Discord.

Twilight freezes Skipper in his tracks. "Now we're going to try to figure out who could have caused your portal to malfunction." Twilight said.

"Listen to Twilight, sir. She knows what she's doing." Kowalski said.

"I'm frozen in place right now. So I clearly don't have choice." Skipper said.

"You didn't have any choice to begin with." Twilight said.

"Fine. So what's our next move?" Skipper asked.

"Find out who could have done this." Twilight said.

"And how do we figure that out?" Kowalski asked.

"Pinkie, let's start the investigation." Twilight said.

"Awesome!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"You're asking party pony for help?" Skipper asked, incredulous.

"She's actually pretty good as a sidekick for a mystery." Twilight said.

"I thought I was going to be the lead detective!" Pinkie said.

"Remember what happened the last time?" Twilight said.

"But I can do better!" Pinkie insisted.

"Well then Pinkie, where do we start?" Twilight asked Pinkie.

"Well let's ask the flat headed pony. Skippy!" Pinkie said.

"Skipper." Skipper said, a bit irked.

"Skipper! Who do you think did this?" Pinkie asked.

"Dr. Blowhole!" Skipper yelled.

"Case solved!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"There must be more to this than just Dr... Whatever." Twilight said.

"Then Hans the Puffin!" Skipper blurted out.

"Quit blurting out names. You're not making this any easier." Twilight said.

"I'm telling you names of people who could have done this!" Skipper said.

"Well, we need to find clues." Twilight said.

"And where should we start looking?" Skipper asked.

"We should look for signs of those two you named." Twilight said.

"And where should we look for that?" Kowalski stated.

"Let's start at Canterlot. If what I think is happening, they would probably start there." Twilight said.

"I would love to go, but do you mind unfreezing me?!" Skipper yelled.

Twilight puts the file away, and then unfreezes Skipper.

"That file will belong to be once this is all done." Skipper said.

"If you play your cards right, it will be." Discord said.

"Well, I got my eye on you Discord…" Skipper said.

"And I've got my eye on you Skippy." Discord said with a chuckle.

"It's Skipper!" Skipper said with a big scowl.

"Okay Skippy." Discord said with a cackle.

Skipper scowls at Discord.

Meanwhile, at the Carousel Boutique…

"What kind of clothes are you looking for darling?" Rarity asked.

"Something that shows off my kingliness to all of my subjects." Julien stated.

"How about a nice suit?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm...it doesn't seem to fit a king though. Really think. Something that will stand out to all of the ponies!" Julien exclaimed.

"How about a cape then?" Rarity asked.

"A good start, but I need something more. Like a bigger crown!" Julien exclaimed.

"I can do that too." Rarity said.

Julien: Wonderful! I cannot wait for my new outfit." Julien said, a big grin on his face.

Rarity starts to work on Julien's cape and new crown.

Spike enters the boutique. "Hi Rarity! I'm here to help you for the day." Spike said.

"Ah! Fire breathing dragon!" Julien yelled, starting to run around in circles and scream.

"Hello Spikie poo!" Rarity said, giving a hug to Spike.

"You know him?" Julien asked.

"Yes. Spike's a good friend of mine." Rarity said.

"And who is this guy?" Spike said, crossing his arms.

"Oh... um, that's a bit hard to explain." Rarity said.

"Then I'll do it. My name is King Julien!" Julien bellowed.

"King of what exactly?" Spike asked, skeptical.

"Soon to be King of Equestria!" Julien decreed.

Spike laughs loudly. "You, the king? That's not how things are run here bud. You'd be a prince." Spike indicated.

"If I was a prince, then my name would be Prince Julien. But that's not the case now is it?" Julien said.

"You can't be a king, because our ruler is a princess." Spike said.

"But a king out matches any princess." Julien said with a smirk.

"And you better stay away from Rarity. She's mine." Spike said, looking a bit mad.

"But you're just a kid. I on the other hand, err, hoof, am a man!" Julien said.

"He's got a point..." Rarity said.

"We'll just see about that." Spike said, smirking evilly.

"Ehhh, what do you mean by that?" Julien asked, a bit nervous.

"You'll see..." Spike said in an evil tone.

"He scares me. Hold me!" Julien said, hugging Rarity right in front of Spike.

"You're going to pay you so called king." Spike said in a pissed off tone.

"But I don't have any money with me. So ha!" Julien said.

Spike leaves in a huff.

"What's his problem?" Julien said.

"He loves me." Rarity said, a tear forming in her eye.

"He does?" Julien asked.

"Yes, but he's too young for that." Rarity said, the tear flows down her face.

"Ha-ha! Well lucky me then!" Julien exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Rarity said, tearing up again.

Julien in a strange way, Julien actually felt bad for what he said as he could tell with Rarity's tone of voice. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean laugh like that...I guess I just really want get to know you better if you know what I mean." *Julien smiles, and thinks to himself 'Did I just say I'm SORRY? No, that can't be right. I am the King! I say sorry to no one! But... Rarity is a nice lady...'

Disclaimer: MLP: FiM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios. Penguins of Madagascar belong to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon.

Pat Penguinator belongs to me, Penguinator24.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 of the Penguins Meet Friendship. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

The ponies, minus Rarity, penguins, and Marlene arrive at the train station. They get their tickets, and go on aboard.

"How long is this train ride going to take?" Skipper asked

"About an hour." Twilight said, thinking.

"Can I get a drink then?" Skipper asked, one popping into his hoof.

"Oh, thanks Twilight." Skipper said.

Discord appears in Skipper's drink. "Hey there Skippy." Discord said, relaxing in Skippers drink.

"Gah! What are you doing in my drink?" Skipper said, a bit annoyed.

"Hot tub." Discord said.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves..." Skipper said a bit irked.

"That's kind of what he does Skipper." Twilight said.

"He reminds me too much of Julien, only this guy is smarter." Skipper said with a bit of a smirk.

"Trust me, I'm pretty smart." Discord said.

"Yeah, I can tell." Skipper said, nodding.

"Not smarter than yours truly though." Kowalski said, with a huge smirk.

"I'm smarter than you Kowalski." Twilight said, a bigger smirk on his face.

"Is that so? Have you ever built a shrink ray?" Kowalski asked.

Discord poofs up a shrink ray. "I win!" Discord said, doing his celebratory dance.

"That's not fair! You have to build it!" Kowalski said, with a scowl.

"I did, over 1,000 years ago." Discord said, smirking.

"You're really starting to annoy me now!" Kowalski said, crossing his hooves.

"Calm down you two." Twilight said.

"Aww, does Kowalski want a hug?" Fluttershy said. Fluttershy then gives a big hug to Kowalski. "Does that make you feel better?" Fluttershy asked sweetly.

"It... actually does, oddly enough." Kowalski said, feeling better.

"Glad ta hear it partner." Applejack said.

"So Skipper, what kind of missions do you guys do? Huh? Huh? You gotta tell me!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"Classified!" Skipper yelled.

"I'll tell her then. We save the world. We've also saved the multiverse once as well." Pat said.

Skipper slaps the back of Pat's head. "I just said classified!" Skipper said.

"Wow! So you guys are like secret agents then!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"I'm telling her, because it was my fault that whole damn war started in the first place!" Pat said with an angry tone.

"What war?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Interdimensional war. Called the War across Four Dimensions. Dr. Blowhole teamed up with evil Scuas, pure one owls, and an evil over-muscled dog. I nearly died at the end of the War, due to a battle claw to the face by one of the Pure One owls." Pat said, his scowl turning to a sad look.

"This war sounded quite serious." Discord said, turning into a dolphin.

"This Dr. Blowhole sounds like quite the character. My goddess dolphins sure do have smooth skin." Discord said.

"He does have really smooth skin." Pat said.

"Skin that's surprisingly pleasant to the touch." Private adds.

"Hmm… I'll just have to see for myself then when I met him." Discord said.

"I want to pet the smooth skin dolphin." Fluttershy squees.

"Indeed, it's quite smooth and…" Kowalski is stooped suddenly.

"Can we stop talking about how smooth his skin it?" Skipper said, a bit enraged.

"Calm down sugarcube." Applejack said.

"Don't bother, he's always like this." Marlene said.

"Alright." Applejack said.

"Marlene, I love your mane." Fluttershy said, admiring Marlene's mane.

"Aw, thanks. I love your mane too, Fluttershy." Marlene smiles sweetly.

Rico starts to gag, dry heaving with the sweetness between Marlene and Fluttershy.

"What's wrong with Chico?" Pinkie asked.

"Rico." Kowalski said.

"Rico!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"It's his goo goo gag reflex." Kowalski said.

"His what?" Twilight asked, looking at Kowalski with a strange look.

"Rico gets sick at signs of affection and love." Pat said.

"I've never heard of anything like that before." Fluttershy stated in her usual quiet tone.

Rico barfs up a hairbrush.

"Eww! Is that a hairbrush?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. It is clean and sterile. I think Rico likes Fluttershy." Pat said with a smile.

Fluttershy blushes and giggles a bit*

"What?!" Rico exclaimed, as he began to babble random gibberish that only of course makes sense to the penguins.

"He said that he does like Fluttershy." Kowalski said with a snicker.

"I did not!" Rico insisted.

"We know you like Fluttershy, Rico, just admit it." Pat said.

"Blah..." Rico trailed off.

"Don't worry about it." Fluttershy said.

"Are we almost there?" Skipper said, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"We've got about another half hour." Twilight stated.

"This is taking too long for me..." Skipper complained.

"Maybe a cupcake will make you feel better." Pinkie said, giving the sourpuss Skipper a smile

"I highly doubt that..." Skipper said, trailing off.

Pinkie then stuffs a cupcake into Skipper's mouth.

"Hmph!" Skipper eats the cupcake. "Grrr...Hm...mmm! Wow! This is good!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Thanks sir. That was strawberry mango. My newest flavor." Pinkie said proudly.

"Surprisingly tasty..." Skipper said.

"You looks surprised." Pinkie stated.

"I'm not really one for cupcakes." Skipper said.

"Your pudgy belly tells me otherwise." Pinkie said, stifling a giggle.

"I'm not pudgy! This is all muscle just so you know!" Skipper yelled, blushing hard.

"Sure it is." Pinkie teased.

"It's the truth!" Skipper yelled, now blushing even harder.

"Sure, fatty." Rainbow said, letting out a laugh.

Skipper growls angrily and crosses his flippers.

"Okay, okay. I'm not exactly thin either. Penguins have to get big for the long winter nights." Pat explained to the ponies.

"That is correct. It also keeps their eggs safe." Twilight stated.

"Wait… So if they're ponies now, do they still lay eggs?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm pretty sure we would give birth the same way ponies do Pinkie." Pat stated.

"Oooooooo...and how do ponies give birth?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight covers Pinkie's mouth. "Okay! That's enough on that! So, tell me Kowalski! What kind of inventions do you make?" Twilight asked.

Pat snorts. "Ones that blow up in my face." Pat said, looking a bit mad.

"Umm, well I've built a machine I called the Love-U-Later before." Kowalski said.

"Which didn't work." Marlene said

"It could of!" Kowalski yelled.

"It could of if Marlene was my match..." Skipper said, mumbling to himself.

"What was that skipper?" Marlene asked.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all, heh..." Skipper stopped, blushing hard.

"Okay then." Marlene said.

Not too long after that, the ponies arrive in Canterlot.

"We're here guys." Twilight said.

Skipper is asleep, drooling, looking like a slob but then wakes up. "Huh? What? We're here?" Skipper asked in a slight stupor.

"Yes, we are in Canterlot." Twilight stated.

"Finally!" Skipper yelled.

"So why did we come here again?" Private asked.

"Looking for clues." Twilight said.

"Oooooh! Detective time!" Pinkie yelled, hopping around in her usual happy way.

"And maybe we can get our Cutie Marks that way!" Apple Bloom yelled from behind the group.

All the older pones look behind them and see the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Apple Bloom! What in tarnation are you and your friends doing here?" Applejack asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"We followed you." Scootaloo stated.

"Who are these kids?" Marlene asked.

"My sister Apple Bloom, Rarity's sister Sweetie Belle, and their friend Scootaloo." Applejack exclaimed.

"And we're the cutie mark crusaders!" The three fillies exclaimed.

"Why are they called that?" Skipper asked.

"Because it is the name of our group." Apple Bloom stated.

"Aww!" Private picks them all up and gives them a hug. "They're all so cute like baby ducklings!" Private exclaimed.

"I am not cute!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Put us down!" Sweetie Belle yelled as well.

Private puts the three fillies down. "Sorry, but I can't help it. You're all so adorable!" Private said.

"We know, whoever you are." Apple Bloom said.

"Oh, right. Girls, this is Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Marlene. They're from a different universe." Twilight said.

"Like the one you went to save your crown Twilight." Apple Bloom stated.

"Yeah! But in their world their animals like penguins and otters." Twilight said.

"And humans." Pat added.

"Don't let Lyra know." Applejack said.

"Who that?" Rico grunted.

"Blue-green unicorn pony who's obsessed with humans." Rainbow Dash explained.

"That sounds rather creepy..." Skipper said.

"Tell that to her." Twilight said, pointing at Lyra, who's at the back of the train car with a white pony with blue and pink mane and tail.

"Well that's... awkward." Kowalski said.

"Tell me what?" Lyra said inquisitively.

"Nothing!" Twilight yelled.

"Let's just go where we need to go shall we?" Marlene asked.

"First, I've got to tell princess Celestia what's going on." Twilight stated.

"I thought you were the princess." Private said.

"I'm the princess of friendship, but not the leader of Equestria. That is Princess Celestia, who taught me as her number 1 prized pupil." Twilight said proudly.

"So if Celestia is the leader, shouldn't she be a queen? Or did she just took the name 'Princess' because it sounds cute?" Skipper asked.

"It's just the way it is here in Equestria." Twilight said.

"Suuuuuuure it is..." Skipper said.

"Celestia is our supreme ruler, and rises the sun. Luna rises the moon and stars." Twilight stated to the flat headed pony.

"How many princess are there in this world?" Skipper asked.

"Four. Me, my sister in law Cadence, Celestia, and Luna." Twilight said.

"Like I said, just took the name because it's cute." Skipper said, a smirk on his face.

"All of us have importance to Equestria." Twilight stated, a bit annoyed.

"Forget it, let's just go to cute name Celestia." Skipper said.

"We are. First, you get to meet my brother." Twilight said.

"Oh, is he the prince around here?" Private asked the magenta pony.

"Well my brother is married to Princess Cadence. So, yes, he is a prince." Twilight stated.

"Aww, how adorable!" Private said with a smile.

"I want to get out of this world as soon as possible." Skipper said, doing a facehoof. "Ow! Darn hard hoof..."

"You may never go home if we can't figure out what is going on." Twilight stated.

"Then let's go to that castle!" Skipper yelled.

They arrive at the castle, where Shining Armor is looking out from the tower.

"Twilight! Hey little sister! I'll be right down." Shining Armor said.

"We'll be waiting BBBFF." Twilight said, beaming from ear to ear.

As Shining Armor comes down, Rico asks, "BBBFF?"

"Big Brother, Best Friend Forever."

"That's quite the mouthful right there." Kowalski said.

"I know." Twilight said with a smile.

Shining Armor gets outside and hugs Twilight. "How's my baby sister doing, huh?" Shining Armor asked.

"Pretty good bro. I need some help." Twilight stated.

"What do you need? And who are those black and white ponies? New friends?" Shining Armor asked.

"You could say that." Twilight said.

"We were sucked into here by a portal in our world." Pat stated to Shining.

"What world are you for exactly?" Shining asked.

"A world where humans dominate, and we, penguins there, are just cute and cuddly beings for them." Pat stated.

"Same, but I'm an otter." Marlene added.

"Sounds... interesting? Well, anyways, how can I help getting you back in your world?" Shining asked.

"Teach them how to fight." Twilight stated.

"Excuse me? Lady, my team knows how to fight!" Skipper said.

"The pony way." Twilight replied.

"Well my team can fight the PENGUIN way! Show them, team." Skipper commanded.

"Skipper, we're going to learn the pony way." Pat stated.

"Negative! We don't need to learn to fight like pretty little sissy ponies." Skipper said, a bit mad.

Shining Armor puts Skipper in a headlock. "Dude, I'm 10 times tougher than you are." Shining Armor said.

"Are ya now?" Skipper said, then Judo flipping Shining Armor.

Shining Armor leg drags Skipper to the ground. "I am also the leader of the guard." Shining Stated.

Skipper jumps back up. "Well I'm the leader of my penguin commando team!" Skipper said, jump kicking Shining Armor in the face.

Shining Armor grabs Skipper's leg and puts it into a leg lock. "I lead the Equestrian Army against our enemies and I'm also a prince." Shining said.

Skipper turns his body on his back, and kicks him off. "Ohhhh, a prince of sissy little ponies! I'm soooo scared!" Skipper said, spinning on his head and kicks Shining Armor in the face multiple times like he did to Julien when he had his groove.

Shining Armor puts Skipper into a figure 4 leglock.

"Gah!" Skipper yelled in pain, trying to get out of the lock.

Shining Armor lifts himself up, applying pressure to Skipper's legs.

"What's your name solder?" Shining said.

"Skipper!" Skipper said, trying to escape from the hold, but Shining tightens the pressure.

"Tell me Skipper, do you think you could be a guard?" Shining asked, relaxing the pressure a bit.

Skipper uses all of his strength to flip over the Figure-Four and apply pressure to Shining Armor's legs. "More than that! I could be the Captain of them!" Skipper yelled, applying more pressure.

"I am the captain of the guards." Shining calmly stated.

Skipper starts applying pressure to the Figure-Four now. "Then I could become General!" Skipper yelled.

"Sorry, we don't do generals here." Shining Armor said, reversing the pressure.

"Gah! Well then I'll just have to take your job then will I?" Skipper said with a smirk.

"That will never, ever happen." Shining Armor said, increasing the pressure on the figure four.

"Um how long is this going to last?" Fluttershy said.

"Well Skipper doesn't know the meaning of the word surrender so, who knows?" Kowalski asked.

Shining Armor switches to a sharpshooter hold.

"Can someone pass the popcorn?" Rainbow Dash asked.

One hour passes, and yet Skipper and Shining Armor is still fighting one another.

Pinkie Pie falls asleep from boredom.

"It seems we have reached an impasse." Shining Armor said.

"Giving up so easy huh?" Skipper taunted.

"Guys! Can you stop fighting already so we can get to the matter at hand?" Twilight bellowed.

"My sister is right. We're not solving anything by fighting." Shining Armor said.

"Then our fighting style is just fine!" Skipper yelled.

"Skipper, just a suggestion: Listen to everything that Shining Armor and Twilight says." Pat said.

"I refuse to take orders from sissy little ponies." Skipper said.

"Skipper, of all the times to be fat headed, why must you do it now?" Marlene asked, looking pissed.

"I am your superior, so you must take my orders." Shining Armor stated.

"And why should I?" Skipper asked.

"I can send you to the moon." Twilight stated seriously.

Skipper raises an eyebrow. "The moon, you're kidding right?" Skipper asked.

"Go ask Princess Luna. Celestia sent her to the moon for 1,000 years." Twilight stated.

"Grr, fine! But my team and I will keep our penguin fighting style, thank you very much." Skipper stated.

"Well, you'll need to adapt it." Shining Armor stated.

"We'll be just fine." Skipper retorted.

"He's right, you'll need to adapt it to your form now." Twilight replied.

"My team is always on its toes and ready for a fight." Skipper stated.

"But you don't have toes!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"It's a figure of speech..." Skipper stated.

"Good." Shining Armor said, smiling a bit.

"So what's our next move?" Skipper asked.

"For you to meet the princess." Twilight replied.

"Then lead the way." Skipper said.

They all go to the main room of the castle, where Princess Celestia is waiting for them.

"Twilight Sparkle, it's good to see you." Princess Celestia said, a smile on her face.

Twilight bows her head. "Princess Celestia, I bring you several ponies that are not of our world." Twilight stated.

"Is that so? Where are you from then?" Princess Celestia asked, her right eyebrow raised.

"Well... an alternate universe. Our portal malfunctioned and sucked us to here. We think that someone tampered with it, and that whoever did, is somewhere here in Equestria." Pat said.

"Do have any leads on who did that?" Celestia asked.

"Well, we're working on that. We think it could be... that changeling queen." Twilight said.

"No, it's Dr. Blowhole!" Skipper yelled.

"Dr. Who?" Celestia asked.

"I didn't say a time traveling British doctor, I said Dr. Blowhole!" Skipper yelled.

"I think it's both." Pat said.

"I didn't know Blowhole was British." Private said.

"He's not!" Skipper bellowed.

"Then how is he both?" Private asked.

"No. I meant that Chrysalis and Blowhole are doing this." Pat said.

"But how would have met up already to team up?" Marlene asked.

"It must have something to with the portal." Kowalski stated, his eyebrow raising.

"Well there hasn't been any word of any attack from Queen Chrysalis." Celestia admitted to the group.

"Those two must be planning something then. Remember Cadence's wedding Princess." Twilight pointed out to the group.

"Then let's go find them, and kick their butts!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Finally! Something that I can agree with these ponies." Skipper blurted out.

"Calm down. We just need to start searching clues." Twilight said.

"And just when are we going to find a clue, huh?" Skipper asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We should probably start at the archives." Twilight stated.

"Archives? Like, a place with books and tons and tons of information?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes. Our Canterlot Archives cover the history of Equestria, from before it was founded to present day." Celestia stated.

"Meet you there!" Kowalski bellowed, running to the archives.

"Let me know what you find Twilight." Celestia stated.

"I will do as soon as I find something, princess." Twilight said, following Kowalski to the archives.

"The rest of you, go help them." Celestia stated.

"Before I go, did you just take the name princess because it's cute?" Skipper asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"Skipper, is now really the time for that?" Marlene asked.

"Hey, I just want to know because I don't see a king or queen around here." Skipper said.

"I took the name princess because I didn't want anyone or myself to have too much power." Celestia stated.

"Alright, suuuuure. We'll go with that then..." Skipper said.

"Don't anger me." Celestia said, starting to get mad.

"Oh, princess with an anger problem I see." Skipper said, smirking.

"Skippa, I don't think you should push her..." Private said.

"Or what? What's a pretty little pony going to do to me?" Skipper teased.

"I put you on the moon for 1,000 years." Celestia said, now clearly mad.

"Oh I'm sooo scared." Skipper said.

"Don't test her patience. She will do it if you piss her off enough." Princess Luna said, as she walked into the throne room.

"Let me guess, you're another princess?" Skipper asked.

"I'm her sister. I'm suggesting that you stop before you find yourself on the moon." Luna pleaded.

"Then do it!" Skipper yelled.

"Ohhh no…" Marlene said quietly.

Skipper then disappears into thin air.

"Skippa?!" Private yelled.

Skipper appears on the moon. "Huh...she can send me to the moon." Skipper said, making a horse noise with his lips. "Well this sucks."

Back at Ponyville, Rarity has finished Julien's new outfit, and he just loves it.

"Whoa! This looks amazing! I didn't actually think you would make something so nice." Julien said with his usual jerkiness.

"Why thank you darling. Wait... what you mean by 'I didn't actually think you would make something so nice.'" Rarity said, looking a big irritated.

"Well whenever I ask Maurice to make me an outfit, it just looks terrible. So, I'm use to terrible outfits." Julien said.

That's a bit mean, don't you think?

"Well I never said I was a nice king, but I must say, this looks outstanding! Like...you." Julien said, blushes a bit.

This causes Rarity to blush a bit.

Spike yanks on Julien's tail. "Hey! King!" Spike yelled.

Julien turns around and looks at Spike. "Oh, it's the little dragon again. Hello!" Julien said.

"Stay away from Rarity! She's too good for someone like you!" Spike yelled, in a very mad tone.

"Please, no one is too great for the king." Julien stated.

Spike growls at Julien, as he clinches his claws into fist.

"Okay you two, calm down." Rarity said.

"He started it." Spike insisted.

"Me? How outrageous!" Julien said.

"You're the one who's trying to steal Rarity from me!" Spike yelled.

"BOYS!" Rarity yelled angrily.

"Bullspit! You're the one trying to steal Rarity from me!" Julien yelled.

"She was mine first!" Spike bellowed loudly.

"Well, she is mine now." Julien stated arrogantly.

"BOYS SHUT UP!" Rarity said with rage.

They both shut up and look at Rarity, feeling bad for what they've said.

Rarity takes back what she made for Julien. "You get nothing until you both chill the buck out." Rarity said, pushing them out and slamming the door behind them.

"Ha-ha! You get nothing!" Spike yelled.

"But, Rarity!" Julien pleaded.

"You will have to work out your differences, or neither of you will get anything from me EVER AGAIN!" Rarity bellowed out the window.

"But I don't like him!" Both Julien and Spike yelled back at the same time.

"TOO BAD! YOU'LL HAVE TO BE NICE TO EACH OTHER, OR YOU'LL NEVER, EVER, GET ANYTHING FROM ME EVER AGAIN!" Rarity said, slamming the window shut.

"Great...we'll have to be friends now." Spike said, not looking very happy.

"If you bow to me, we'll be best friends." Julien said.

"NO!"

"Oi." Rarity said, going back to working on dresses.

Meanwhile, outside…

"Then, we shall not being friends." Julien stated.

"But we have to, for Rarity!" Spike pointed out.

"Alright then, but just for Lady Rarity." Julien stated, putting out his hoof for a hoof/claw shake.

Spike bumps Julien's hoof with his fist.

"Just no funny business." Spike stated.

Disclaimer: MLP: FiM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios. Penguins of Madagascar belong to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon.

Pat Penguinator belongs to me, Penguinator24.

That's all for chapter 3 of Penguins Meet Friendship! Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
